


Why would Lucius kill Voldemort?

by katbux



Series: Lucius/Severus [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, De-Aged Severus Snape, Deathly Hallows Fix, Fix-It, Lucius Malfoy-centric, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Deathly Hallows, Veela Lucius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbux/pseuds/katbux
Summary: How will Lucius react to the news of Severus' death?And what will he do about it?





	Why would Lucius kill Voldemort?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm playing in this fandom for a while, but this is the first fic I decided to post.  
> Hope you like it.
> 
> I like the idea and I would like to make a longer fic or a series out of this, but lets see.
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

The Great Hall became crowded with fighters. Lord Voldemort stood in the centre of the battle, striking all within reach. At this point, most of the Death Eaters were defeated: Yaxley was brought to the floor by George Weasley and Lee Jordan; Antonin Dolohov fell with a scream at Filius Flitwick's hands; Walden Macnair was thrown across the room by Rubeus Hagrid; Fenrir Greyback was defeated by Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom; Aberforth Dumbledore stunned Augustus Rookwood; Pius Thicknesse was floored by Percy and Arthur Weasley.

 

Voldemort started duelling with Minerva McGonagall, Horace Slughorn, and Kingsley Shacklebolt all at once, cold hatred in his face. Molly Weasley started a duel with Bellatrix Lestrange, the last Death Eater standing. Hundreds of people lined the walls, watching the two duels in awe.

 

When Bellatrix was killed, Voldemort turned on Molly Weasley, but Harry Potter cast a Shield Charm between the two, thus revealing himself.

 

“I will kill you!'' hissed Voldemort. ’’You can no longer hide behind Dumbledore! He is dead and can not save you, my trusted had killed him!’’ ‘’Your trusted? You mean Snape?’’ Harry laughed harshly ‘’Newsflash old man, Severus Snape was never your man, he belonged to Dumbledore. He was his spy since you decided to target my mother. Dumbledore’s death was planned ahead, the old man was already dying. It was not a murder, it was a release. Oh and that wand you killed him for…’’

 

‘’Killed? Killed? You killed him?’’ a new voice interrupted from the crowd. A white light was visible from the entrance of the room. The crowd split and revealed the Malfoy family, it was Lucius who was giving off the light, Draco was standing behind him, giving him worried looks.

Lucius was looking ethereal, like something out of fairy tales and legends. He was giving of pearly white light, his hair dancing behind him. He looked like an angel, only after looking into his face you realized, that he is no angel.

 

Maybe angel of vengeance or death.

 

His face was full of fury and murderous intent, tears streaming down his face as he neared Voldemort and Harry.

‘’Tell me what happened to my Severus!’’ his voice was thunderous, echoing from the walls and rafters of the Great Hall.

Harry did not hesitate, he explained everything he knew about the Elder wand and who was its supposed Master. Surprisingly Voldemort did not try to attack him or anyone else, he was just standing there like everybody else, transfixed, staring at Lucius.

When Harry got to the part in the Shrieking shack, Lucius rage exploded, literally. The bright light shining from him exploded and engulfed Voldemort’s writhing body. It burned and peeled his flesh from the bones. The smell of burning flesh was horrible, but Lucius did not divert his eyes. He was gleefully watching the Dark lord burn until only a pile of blackened bones remained. Even that wasn’t enough for him and he kicked the black pile, the bones disintegrating into soot and dust.

 

And so, the greatest threat to the wizarding world since Grindelwald, was defeated.

 

There was silence everywhere, even the cries and moans of the injured were not heard. Everyone was holding their breath, waiting what will happen next.

Lucius spun around, facing Harry. He wobbled a little bit as if all his strength was used. Draco jumped forward to catch him, but Lucius was able to stabilize himself. ‘’How do I get to the Shrieking Shack?! Take me to him!’’

Harry obeyed, the thought of not listening to Lucius’ command never crossed his mind. He walked out if the Great Hall followed by the two Malfoys. No one else dared to join them.

They walked towards the Whomping willow when Harry started to explain how there is a tunnel underneath that leads directly to the Shack. He never got to the part how to freeze the tree, Lucius simply blasted it off, creating a big crater with the entrance to the secret tunnel in the middle. ‘’Will this lead me directly to Severus?’’ Harry nodded and Lucius did not wait anymore, he crouched down and entered the tunnel, Draco following closely behind. They did not spare him a glance anymore. Harry was dismayed, should he follow them, or should he return to the great hall? At the end curiosity won.

By the time he squeezed himself into the tunnel, the Malfoys where nowhere to be seen, so he hurried forward grumbling about the Headmaster building the tunnel so small. He got into the Shack just in time to see Lucius spotting Snape’s body. With heartfelt cry Lucius fell to the ground, clutching Snape’s shallow face, not giving a damn about the blood everywhere.

‘’My beloved, wake up, please wake up!’’ he cried and shook Snape’s limp body. It was clear to Harry that Snape was dead and nothing could help him anymore. He surreptitiously looked at Draco, standing there unmoving, just looking at his father with forlorn expression.

Lucius’ cries no longer resembled human, it was as if they were locked in the room with an animal. Trapped, dying animal. Lucius was crying and pleading for his lost love to be returned to him. He was calling to every deity, to Merlin and Magic itself to return what was never his, he was promising everything, even his own life, just so Severus could live and finally know how freedom tastes like.

One minute they were alone, just two boys watching once mighty lord crumble from grief, when a hooded figure suddenly appeared.

It was not God, nor Merlin, nor Magic who responded to Lucius’ pleas, it was Hogwarts itself. The castle so full of magic, was made sentient and set to protect those who inhabited its walls, be it students or teachers.

The castle did not reveal its identity, it actually didn’t say anything at all. It just looked, looked deep inside the soul of the veela kneeling before it, clutching a dead mate in his arms. They were both its children, years ago, but the castle did not forget.

It saw the truth, the purity of his love and conviction, but still wanted to test the lord. ‘’ Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, 23th Lord Malfoy, what do you plead?’’

Lucius had no idea, who the cloaked figure was, but could sense the magic enveloping it. It was much stronger than Dumbledore’s, stronger than even Dark Lord’s when he was at the peak of his power. He knew, if there was ever hope for his Severus, this was it.

‘’Please save him, please bring him to life again. He does not deserve to die, he is of the purest heart, always thinking of others, not himself. He was mistreated all his life, never knowing freedom of his masters and abusers. I will give you anything, anything. You wish to take my life? Take it, it has no meaning without him by my side.’’

‘’You would leave your lover unprotected? Alone? How would you feel if he was the one in your place and you would wake up from the peace of death only to find your one true love dead?’’ the castle asked, curious how the lord will plead.

‘’I am not his love. He never loved me, his heart belong to the mother of the boy standing behind me, but it is of no import to me. I love him and all I want to is to see him happy. With or without me.’’

‘’For your willingness to sacrifice yourself and for I know the life he had, I will bring him back.’’ Sliver of hope returned to Lucius’ eyes. ‘’But! I have conditions.’’ ‘’Anything, anything and if it is in my power, I shall grant you your wish.’’

‘’It is not a wish, it is set of rules you shall follow:

1/ You will not seek power anymore, you will give your functions to your successors and your seat in Wizengamot to your son.

2/ You will not be having any political influence anymore, it is time for the new generation to take this society on a new  path.

3/ You may advise on political matters if asked, but not from your own volition.

4/ You are a lord, your duty is to the people inhabiting your lands. You can manage your family assets, if you wish.

5/ Many of young heirs and heiresses were not given proper education in matters of political science and wizarding laws and traditions. The class was cancelled by the fool headmaster together with many others. You will be teaching them, if they express interest. Especially young lord Potter/Black.

6/ If you will not follow my rules, it won’t be you who’ll suffer. It will be your mate. His health will deteriorate and eventually he’ll die.

Do you agree with my conditions?’’ 

‘’YES! Yes, I do.’’

‘’Good, one more thing. You were right, Severus suffered too much in his short life, he should be given a chance to start anew. So I decided to bring him back younger, he will be in age of your son. We both know, that if you mate your life force will join and you will be looking younger too. The other thing is, I will heal his injuries and take his memories of life after he left Hogwarts. However I am not as cruel as to take them completely, no one has right to take your life good or bad from you. I will simply lock them in his head. There will be an incantation that will allow him to unblock them, only he will know it.’’

The unknown force did not let them say a word, suddenly there was a light as if a lightning struck inside the room and the room was filled with the smell of ozone.

Lucius did not see nor smell any of that, for in his arms a dark haired boy no older than seventeen squirmed in his arms. He was eagerly watching the pale face with striking, but no  longer visibly broken nose. The beloved black eyes finally opened and Lucius could breathe again. His love was back.


End file.
